The Red Eyes
by L.lucario
Summary: When Gary gets caught in an evil rainstorm, he wonders into a mansion. Just your average mansion? Think agian. Weird things occur in that house, especially the haunting red eyes... Little does he know that a tragedy is just around the corner.
1. Chapter 1

The rain was crashing down on Gary; he was too wet to barely move. The water added probably about an extra 3 pounds onto his weak and tired body.

"I can't believe my luck, seriously _who_ gets trapped in the middle a hurricane in the middle of NOWHERE?!" He over exaggerated. "But of coarse, when _I_ finally actually make it to the Sinnoh region I get caught in a hurricane!" His body was shaking like an earthquake. "I'll be lucky if I don't get hyperthermia! Oh wait never mind, that's one thing _I _don't have, LUCK!" he started to get very frustrated with himself when an old house came into view. "Whoa, what is that?" Gary asked himself staring at the giant mansion.

The mansion was probably about 200 years old. It had dark broken glass window, a door with a Dragonite knocker on it, and pieces of the roof were falling off. Also it was well hidden by trees. _Sure it's weird looking, but who cares?_ Gary thought. _It still looks dry though. _Gary gulped then went towards it, step by step. His shoes sloshed with water in every single step. When he finally reached the front porch he stepped on a step then, "OUCH!!!" Gary yelled holding up his right foot, there was a deep bloody gash that he could see through the torn black shoe. "They should really have a _Watch your step _sign so everybody doesn't break their feet trying to get in.!" He said staring at the hole that his foot left in the rotting wood step. Then he slowly climbed to the top step and onto the porch. He took the Dragonite knocker and slammed it twice against the door. There was no answer, so he knocked three more times. "Is anybody here? I'm soaking wet and would _really _like to be somewhere dry for a change." He yelled at the door, and then it swung open. "Hah! Just like in all of the scary movies. What a LAME joke." He laughed then marched inside.

The inside was just as creepy as the out, it had cobwebs in every corner and various pieces of furniture were wrapped in white sheets. "It really is like the movies." He looked around, eyes widened. He thought that he saw a puff of smoke fly around then disappear, but he ignored it. "Well, this is conspicuous." Gary said extremley loud. "Atleast it's dry." He started to explore the house for any living organisms.

There was a long hall that lead down to a staircase. To the left of him was a family room, and the on the right was an old kitchen. The floor boards creeked as he walked towards the stair case. The staircase was long and split into two about half way up. There was so much dust that it looked like nobody had been here in years. "I know! Umbreon can light this place up with a flash!" Gary said amazed at his level of _intelligence_. He got out a pokeball and summoned Umbreon."Umbre-Bre!" It said and lit the place up. "Ah... that's better, thanks Umbreon." Gary said patting it on its head.

"Umbre." It replied. Together, they scrambled up the stairs. Gary decided to take the left way first, so they came into a large roome with many tables. "Must've been a ball room." Gary said looking around. "Umbreon." It agreed. The room had fainting wallpaper with designs of light colered pokemon, like eevee and combee. The floor was nicely paved with marble. In the middle of the floor was a giant cicle, probably for the dancing area.

Gary heard a loud noise, like a thud, then Umbreon's lights flashed off. "Umbre-" It said and that was the last that it said. Umbreon had disappeared. "Umbreon! Where did you go? Umbreon." There was no answer. "Umbreon, where are you?" Gary called out looking around the room. The eyes of the pokemon on the walls seemed to glaw a dark blood red color. A gust of wind circled around him. "Hey... Who's there?" He called out, sensing the presence of another... something in the room.

So, tell me how you liked my first chapter I'm looking for a few reviews before I update!


	2. An aMAZing trap

The presence of another being in the room sent chills up and down the startled boy's back. The world seemed to revolve around him, while he stood helplessly and miserably. Something cold and dead touched his shaking back. "WHAT THE HECK?" Gary yelled then spun around facing something that he wished that he'd never see in his whole life. Two red eyes float right in front of his dark green eyes. Gary reached for his pokeballs, but they where gone. "Wha- wh- what are y- you?" He said, his eyes nearly betraying their sockets. The red eyes just stood their staring at him.

"Oh, gosh, will you just ANSWER ME?" He yelled trying to face his fear of the mysterious being standing in front of him. _Am I really seeing this? It could just be my imagination .Nope, definintely seeing this._ He thought. He stared deep into the eyes, he knew that this thing was not good, it was evil. "Crap! What do I do?" Gary said staring at the eyes still, then he noticed an open window at the oppisite side of the room. "I can't believe that _I'm _actually doing this, but it's better than dieing of being killed by this thing." He said to himself, then started to run towards the window. "Well, its been a nice journey, I really hope that the grass is soft and muddy." He sprung out the window. "AHHH! I really wish that I just stayed up there, right now red eyes don't seem so bad."

The rain was still pouring hard on Gary, it stung like Beedrill. Gary saw the grass get bigger and bigger as it approached him. When he thought that the feeling of grass would hit his face, he kept on falling, only this time he was inside agian, the red eyes were staring at him as he hit the hard flooring. "Ummm... that was weird." He said looking at the eyes, rubbing his back.

"You can't get out that way." The eyes said in a dead voice.

"Oh, NOW you decide to talk, of coarse _after_ I jump out the window," he snapped. "and besides you're _probably _just lieing so you can lead me into a trap and eat me, now step aside, this time, I'm free!" The eyes sighed as he walked towards the window and jumped out agian. Seconds later, he was back in the room with a thud.

"I told you." The eyes sang then started to get annoyed at Gary when he started towards the window agian.

"Third times' a charm." He did his stupid one arm wave and jumped out agian.

"When will he learn?" The red eyes asked itself. Time after time, Gary fell back through the roof.

"Well, you know what they say... 42 is a lucky number." Gary limped towards the window.

"Stop waisting your time, fool." The red eyes said.

"Whoa... did you just call me, Gary Oak, a _fool_?" He stopped half way to the window.

"Yes, just listen, this house has weird... powers, you can't get out using a door or a window, you have to go thruogh the maze." It said.

"And where is this maze?" Gary asked coming back to the red eyes.

"In the basment, but be careful, it could take days to complete."

"WHA?" Gary yelled.

"The maze is rather large, and you can't climb over the walls or use fly to cheat." It replied.

"Please tell me that I atleast get my pokemon back." Gary pleaded.

"Uh... no." It said coldly, but before Gary could complain, it said, "Well you get 1 back, and the rest will be waiting for you at the exit, but through out the maze you must be quite, the _others _might get you."

"The other what?" Gary asked quickly.

"The other Red Eyes." It said. "They don't like visitors, you're lucky that I was the first one to see you, or you'd probably be worse off right now than if you did jump out of the window and hit the ground."

"Ok... so wich pokemon do I get?" He asked trying to forget about what the red eyes just said.

"The one that you just used." It said.

"So you're the one who took Umbreon." Gary said starting to get angry.

"I had to, if it kept on using flash, the Red Eyes might have come, here." A pokeball apeared out of thin air and floated by itself over to Gary. Then the red eyes disappeared.

"Wait! Where's the basement?" Gary yelled looking for the blood red eyes. "Oh, hehe, nevermind, basements are usaully at the bottom of houses." Gary felt really stupid and started to blush. He ran silently down the stairs and opened every door until he found one with stairs going down. At the botttom was an old rusted _Enter_ sign. When he stepped in, a wall appeared where the entrence had been so there was no escaping. "Ok, let's get started Umbreon, come on out!" He yelled then he threw the pokeball holding Umbreon. "Umbre?" It asked wondering why its master was in a maze.

"It's a long story, just try to find an exit, the thing said that it could take days to get out."

"Umbreon." It said shaking its head. They started to walk around looking for a place with out a dead end.

"Wow, this is gonna take for ever." Gary said leaning against a wall.

"Umbre." Umbreon sighed then it layed down on the floor.

"If only you could use flash, that would make life alot easier, but no, it will attract the red eyes." Gary mimicked the red eyes. "Ok, let's start movin' again." They walked around, and around searching for the exit until he heard footsteps that weren't his own. Umbreon perked up its ears and heard them too.

"Umbreon, were not alone!" Gary couldn't tell if this was a good thing or a bad thing. "Umbrebreon!" Umbreon said happily.

"Umbreon, follow the steps, maybe they can help us!"

"Umbreon!" It said running towards the footstep, Gary close behind. Minutes later a small figure came into view. "Hey who are you!?" Gary called out to it.

"Ahhh!" A girl's voice scream. "Are you trapped in here too?" She asked nervously staring at Gary, who was now just a few feet away from her. It was hard to tell, but she had long brown hair hair held up by a clip in the front, a blue and white shirt with a red bow around the white caller, below that, was a short red skirt, the same color as the bow, and she had dark blue socks that came up to her knees and small brown shoes.

"Yes, I've only been in here for a few hours, how about you?" Gary said calmly.

"I've been in her for three days, well atleast I think." She said looking up at the ceiling. "I'm Sally Closley, and this is Weavile." She looked down at the pokemon hiding behind her leg. "Weavile." It said scared.

"I'm Gary Oak, and this is Umbreon." Gary introduced. "Umbreon!" Umbreon said happily to Weavile. The two dark types started chasing eachother around. "So three days, huh?" He said sadly.

"Yup, and no trace of an exit or there ever being an exit." Sally said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, are you so sure that there actually is an exit? And that we're not trapped here until who knows when?" She snapped.

"But there has to be, the eyes, they said that my pokemon are waiting for me at the exit!" Gary started to freak out at the thought of never seeing Dodrio or Blastiose agian.

"Oh, the eyes, haha." She laughed.

"What's so funny." Gary said getting short- tempered.

"The eyes, they're just holograms." She said then started to laugh agian.

"What, and the- the falling through the ground."

"An illusion." She said then stopped laughing.

"If that was all fake, the who is controlling this place? And how do you know that it is all fake in the first palce."

"Weavile, it knew and broke one of the projectors." Sally patted Weavile on its head. Umbreon stopped playing with it after hearing the news.

"Then why are we in this maze?" Gary asked and Sally shrugged. "Oh wow, so miss know- it- all doesn't know something for a change, that's a surprise. Wait..." He paused. "If it's all fake, then we can probably brake down these walls, can't we?"

"No, I already tried that." She pointed to a wall with many different marks in it.

"Well, you only had Weavile, maybe with Umbreon's power they can brake down the wall." He said.

"We can try..." She said. They walked over to the entrance wall. "Weavile, use icebeam!" She yelled as Gary told Umbreon to use dark pulse. The combination of the two attacks turned into one giant ice- dark ball. The ball slammed agianst the wall. There was a massive explosion, Gary got blasted back far away from the others and slammed into a wall. The maze filled with smoke, he couldn't see, hear, or breath, he just hoped that where ever in this maze that the group got balsted to, they were ok.


	3. The Clutz

The smoke burned his eyes as he tried to open them. When he finally managed to open his eyes, the maze was still filled with smoke. He heard Sally's voice, somewhere far away in the maze calling his name. 

"GARY! WHERE ARE YOU? ARE YOU OK?!" He wanted to say "Yes," but when he opened his mouth, his voice was as far away as Sally was from him.

"GARY! ANSWER ME! IS WEAVILE WITH YOU?" She yelled frightened.

"Weavile?" Gary mumbled to himself luckily getting his voice back. "Weavile!" He said louder seeing the black pokemon staring at him.

"Wea." It said then it ran over to help Gary up. "Weavile." It said happily seeing that Gary was barely hurt. The thick smoke started to lift as Gary looked around for Umbreon.

"OH MY GOSH! GARY ANSWER ME IF YOU HEAR ME! AND UMBREON'S WITH ME!" Sally called out. Gary sighed with relief knowing that Umbreon was with her.

"SALLY WHERE ARE YOU!?" Gary yelled finally replying.

"GARY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" She yelled back.

"YA, IF I WASN'T I DON'T THINK THAT I'D BE YELLING THIS LOUD! WHERE ARE YOU?" Gary's yelling was followed by Weavile shouting its name.

"SORRY, sheesh. HOW SHOULD I KNOW?" Sally said.

"I DON'T KNOW, HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND EACHOTHER?" Gary asked.

" WELL, YOU'RE OBVIOUSLY A GOOD YELLER, SO I'LL TRY TO FIND YOU, BESIDES, YOU'D PROBABLY GET LOST!" She laughed.

"I WOULD NOT!"

"OH COME ON YOU WOULD!"

"WOULDN'T!"

"WOULD!"

"WHAT EVER!" Gary said relizing that he wouldn't win with her.

"Ok, GARY KEEP ON YELLING, UMBREON WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!"

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT MY POKEMON IS ABLE TO OR NOT TO DO!" He snapped. Gary kept on yelling stuff like that until out of the darkness he saw his black and yellow pokemon who ran up to him and tackled him.

"Umbreon." It said happily.

"Weavile! You're ok!" Sally ran and hugged her pokemon who was plugging its ears. "Weavile, We We!" It hugged her back.

"Now to see if that actualy worked." Sally walked over to Gary. The smoke was all pretty much uplifted. "Ok, so where is it?"

"Is what?" Gary asked.

"Idiot! The wall that we blasted of coarse."

"Sorry, you didn't just get your head slammed into a cement wall, did you?" Gary said in a whiney voice.

"Ok, so which direction did you get blasted from?" She asked.

"Sorry, I forgot to look. I was to busy getting blown up!" Gary snapped.

"Oh gosh," she mumbled under her breath. "ok then, wich way shall we start searching then, Mr. I have amnesia?"

"Well, not the way you came from because then you would've seen it." He started to say.

"Really?" Sally asked sarcasticly.

"Look, do you want me to help or not, I could just as easily not do anything if you'd like." He said

"Ok, sorry, you were saying..." She gave him time to answer.

"Like I _was_ saying, not that way." He pointed a finger in the direction where Sally came from. "So we could go that way, that way, or that way." He said pointing in three different directions.

"That helps alot." Sally said sarcasticly. Then Gary sighed.

"How about we split up, I go one way, you go one way, and the pokemon can go the last way."

"Ok, but what if you get lost?" She started to laugh.

"I will be fine." He said then walked off in a different direction, eyes closed. Seconds later he walked strait in to a wall. "OW!" He yelled holding his head. Sally sarted to burst out in laughter. Even Umbreon and Weavile were laughing to. Soon, all three were rolling around on the floor crying sense they were laughing so hard.

"Ugh... It's not funny!" Gary yelled and started to walk away then he tripped on a rock and landed on his back. "UMBREON!" Umbreon yelled laughing its head off, Weavile and Sally joined in. "We- he- Vile!" Weavile said wiping a tear from its eye.

"What a clutz!" Sally barely said with out a laugh.

"Shut up." Gary mumbled and got off the floor. He then disappeared into the darkness.

"Ok, Weavile and Umbreon, you guys go that way and hollar if you see a broken, or indented wall." The pokemon stopped laughing and walked to where her finger was pointing. She walked in the oppisite direction of them. Meanwhile Gary was wobbling down his own path, cursing at them. "I can't believe them, making fun of a person who just got blown up and nearly splattered agianst a wall. I could have a concussion for all they know. Who do they think they are, me?" He kept on whining and cursing for atleast an hour. "Ha, suckers they actually believed me when I said I didn't know which way I got blasted from, ha. Of coarse I know!" He evily laughed to himself. "The wall should be right... HERE!" He came across a wall, well at least what was left of it. "HEY! I FOUND IT! SALLY I FOUND THE WALL, WELL ITS RUBBLE!"

"Gary! You did?!" She asked sounding amazed.

"Yes, I did why is that so hard to believe!?" He called back.

"Well, for one thing, you can barely take two steps with out falling, and out of all of the directions, you just happen to take that one!?" She shouted.

"Well, I did find it so find the pokemon and come here, I'm waiting!" Gary sat down and waited for three long hours before they showed up. "Umbreon!" Umbreon said happily that its master made it all the way by himself after seeing what he did earlier. "Ok, let's leave this dump." Gary said patting Umbreon on its head. "Umbre." It agreed.

"Wait, you can't leave yet!" Sally said. "We still need to put the owners in jail, you can't just let them go after what they put you through."

"Watch me." Gary said walking out of the maze. Then Weavile jumped up and used ice beam on Gary. "H- hey- wh- what was that for?" Gary said shivering under the ice.

"You need to help me put these guys in jail." She said as cold as the ice. "I'll let you out if you help me."

"Fine whatever, just get me out of this popsicle."

"Ok, good, Weavile, us slash on the ice and get him out." Weavile'e claws lit up as it slashed away at the ice. Finally Gary was freed. "Now, I think that the people that run this house work in the upstair rooms. let's go there and rain on their parade."

"Ok, as long as you never say that agian." Gary laughed.

"Fine, whatever, let's go!" She directed towards Weavile.

"Follow them Umbreon." Gary said running after them. When they got to the main staircase, Sally said : "Don't trip." Then she started to laugh, followed by Umbreon and Weavile. Gary didn't find this funny, so he ignored them and marched up the stairs. The floorboards creaked as they did the first time he ventured up them. Only this time he took the right part in the stairs.

"Ha! Not a scratch on me!" Gary said showing off as he reached the top. There was a long hallway with many doors.

"Well I guess there really is a first time for everything." Sally said.

"Its not like I never heard that one before." Gary mumbled in a low tone. "So wich door should we burst into first?" He asked in a louder voice now. Sally shrugged then walked over to the closest door. "How about this one?"

"I don't care."

"Ok, Weavile, kick the door open!"

"Oh, so you make Weavile do all the hard work, if I were you I'd be kicking that door open myself." Gary said.

"Hold it Weavile," she stopped it. "We?" It asked. "Well you're obviously here right now, or it'd be alot more quite, so why don't you kick the door open?" Sally said.

"Don't mind if I do, step aside." He shooed her off so he could get through. He lifted his leg and WAM! "OUCH!" He yelled holding his leg. Sally started to laugh. The door didn't move an inch.

"These doors, they're extra thick, you need a pokemon's power to get through."

"How do you know all of this stuff?" Gary said still holding his foot, it was the same one with the cut that he got from the weak wood floar board.

"I... Uh... How do you think that I got captured in the first place? The door was too heavy for me to get out of in time, so they threw me in the maze."

"Oh." Gary said suspecting something_. She knows too much to be just someone who wondered in here like me. But, I think that I can trust her_. He looked at Umbreon, it seemed like it was thinking the same thing.

"Weavile, resume your attack." She said. The door flew open with the contact with Weavile's foot. "Good job Weavile." She said. The room in side was dark like the rest of the house. Even though it should have been well into the day, the outside of the window was as black as Weavile and Umbreon. The room was empty, exept for a few new looking projectors.

"Ok, nothing's in here so let's go!" Gary said wanting to leave the room as soon as possible. Then he bolted out the door.

"Ok." Sally agreed seeing no use of the room. Weavile knocked down another door and inside was a rusted old bathroom. "Ewe, I'm leavin'." Gary said plugging his noise.

"Right behind you." Sally quickly dashed out the door behind him. "This door must be the door where the people run the wole house." Gary shook his head. While Weavile was preparing to knock down the door, they heard a voice say, "The boy, and the girl, they're planning on gettin' us arrested, well we can't let that happen now can we?" He paused. "Now, go out there and get them, finish them, if they live to tell the tale, we'll be arrested for sure." Gary gasped, then Sally shushed him. Loud footsteps came closer and closer to the door. Long seconds later, the door slowly creaked open. Lights surrounded the dark hallway as the form of a huge pokemon stepped out. Gary gasped once more, this time there was no need to make him be quite. The four were too scared to even move as a voice from the room said, "Oh, it looks like we have a few eavesdroppers on our hands here... Shiftry, kill them all!"


	4. If only I stayed wet

This pokemon was different from the average pokemon. Its hands were smaller and it held a gun. It probably was going to shoot rather than attack. _Crap, what do we do?_ Sally thought staring at the silver gun. _I am really cursed, if only I stayed wet, none of this would have happened… _Gary thought also staring at the gun.

"Umbreon!" Umbreon said as the Shiftry raised its hand that held the gun.

"Now Shiftry, shoot them!" The master of the pokemon yelled. It jumped high into the air, did a flip and landed shaking the ground, probably getting ready. It held up its arm again and aimed for Gary. Its leafy finger pulled toward it and a loud shot was heard.

"Gary, NO!" Sally yelled and ran towards him. He was holding his shoulder, knees on the ground. "Gary, are you ok?" Sally asked, half expecting no answer at all. Gary then fell to his side. Blood poured from his shoulder; he couldn't take the pain much more. He fell on his back unconscious. "Umbreon!" Umbreon cried, and then it shot Shiftry an evil glare. The man was laughing in the backround.

"How could you!?" Sally cried deeply wanting revenge. "That's it, as the Canalave city sheriff, you're under arrest for murder." She got out a sheriff badge.

"I'm sorry but you're the ones who trespassed in the first place." The man said.

Sally shook her head. "Weavile, freeze them, and take their gun they have a long day ahead of them." Weavile nodded and used ice beam, completely freezing them. She walked into the room that the man was in and found pokeballs who she assumed were Gary's and grabbed them. "I'll give these to his grandfather." She sighed and put them into her bag. Umbreon then walked over and let out a sigh, then it let itself into its pokeball.

Sally got a phone out and called the police to come get the owner of the strange house.

"Just you and me, huh?" Sally looked over at the black pokemon who sat with its head down in a corner. It came over to her and nodded. She looked over at Gary and tears found their way to her eyes. "The poor kid, all that he wanted was somewhere dry, and he ends up getting shot!" She sobbed. "It wasn't fair."

"Wea." Weavile agreed patting her on her back. Minutes later the police arrived and put the owner of the crazed house in jail for the rest of his life. His Shiftry however, was released into the wild. One of the officers walked over to Sally. "So what was up with this house?" He asked.

"The owner liked to spook people into going into a maze and finding a way out, he wanted to open a fun house but thought that we'd arrest him if he let us go." She said. The po;ice man nodded then said, "_We'd._ somebody was with you?"

"Yes, a boy, he got trapped in the maze too."

"What happend to him?"

"He got shot." Sally's voice was trembling.

"Wow, where is he now, is he ok?"

"He's upstairs, on the floor dead. He was Professor Oak's grandson, Gary." The police man's eyes widened.

"Well, prof. Oak is in for some bad news, this is terrible." He left without saying another word to Sally. She ran upstairs and retrieved Gary Oak's body, she would give it to a funeral home soon after. Then it was time for Sally to face the worst call of her life, to inform Prof. Oak about his only grandson's death.

------------------

At the pokemon center, Sally's heart was pounding so hard that she was sure that everyone could hear. She gulped as she faced a PC. Then Prof. Oak's face came one the screen. "Oh, Sally what a pleasent surprise, it's been a while. May I help you?" The professor said. Sally gulped really hard agian.

"P-Professor," Sally said in a shaky voice.

"Yes Sally, what's the matter?"

"I-I h-have some b-bad news for y-you."

"What's the bad news?" His voice started to sound worried.

"Well. Gary got caught in a rain storm, and he went into a house to get dry. While we were there, the owners got mad and shot him through the shoulder-" Her voice was cut off by professor Oak's.

"WHAT? Where is he, is he ok, when did this happen?"

"He's dead, Professor." Sally said in a soft tone. There was a blank look ont the Professor's face. The only member of his family lost forever. "Professor are you ok?" Still he didn't say anyhting. Finally he said, "Well... when's the funeral? Where's the funeral?"

"We're gonna have the funeral in Pallet Town on Saturday at 8 AM, invite whoever you want." She said. "Oh ya, here's his pokemon, he'd probably want you to have them." She put the pokeballs in the chamber wich teleported them to Professor Oak. Oak nodded then said in a quite voice, "I have to go."

Sally just stared at the blank screen for minutes. Thoughts filled her mind about Gary. "It's just so weird that he's actually gone." She mumbled to herself, then she looked at her watch.

"Crap, I got to get going!" She ran out the pokecenter and to a plane going to Pallet Town. Luckily the plane was a few minutes late, so she made it aboard. The plane was small, it held only about 40 seats, all of which were taken. The seats were in rows, two by tow. There was two colums with twenty seats in them.

Sally sat in a window seat. A tall man sat next to her. She stared out of the window for the whole flight of 5 hours. Finally the plane landed in Pallet Town, every body rushed out of it like it was about to blow. She stayed with a friend that she knew that Friday night, then sun was setting when her friend made dinner. Sally knew that Gary Oak's funeral was soon to come.

-------------------

So tell me how you liked my forth, second to last chap. Sorry that it's so short!


End file.
